Vengeance
by The Pootamis
Summary: How far is one willing to go to achieve their inner desires? Their desire for revenge? She knew how far she was willing to go and nothing would stop her.


_How long has it been?_

A question she knew the answer to. Seven days. Seven long days. The same amount of days that he had been held prisoner.

The very same capitor that now holds her prisoner. A man that she has come to despise this past year.

A man that has become her obsession. Her every thought. Her reason to get up every single morning. Her every single reason to wear the cowl.

The Joker. The clown prince of crime. One of Gotham City's deadliest criminals. A man that she has sought out for so long.

Sought out for the past year. A long year. A year filled with nightmares. A year that has forever changed her life.

A year without him. Jason Todd. The second Robin. A young man just a couple years younger than herself.

A young man that had come into the lives of the Batfamily at such a short age. Such a young age in a time of darkness.

A time where things weren't looking up for the city. But he had fought. He had fought side by side with her.

Almost every single night. The true dynamic duo. That was what he used to call them anyways. Batgirl and Robin.

The young kick ass dup with her serving as his mentor. A title that she had taken seriously teaching him everything that she knew.

Everything out on the field. Everything that he needed to know to prepare himself for life outside of the cowl.

A life that he would not live after that fateful night. The night they had split up taking different patrol routes inside of the city as ordered.

Only one of them came back. Only he hadn't come back. A scene that had made her immediately go back onto the streets in search of him along with her own mentor.

And what they had found would forever haunt her. His cape. His black cape torn hanging off from a fence with a clear message of who had taken him.

A card. A simple joker card. The only clue they would find for the next seven days. Seven long days that she would not rest.

Would not take off the cowl but instead continue to roam the streets in search of him because truth be told despite everything she has ever said.

Despite the constant conversations she has had with her mentor in the past she felt something for the younger Robin.

Something so familiar yet so different. A good feeling she would have whenever she was around him. Whenever she would listen to his corny jokes in an effort to make her smile.

Whenever she would pretend to ignore him when he would flirt with her causing her to suppress a smile each and every time.

But then it happened. Her worst fears had come to life. They were too late. The monster that held him prisoner had killed him.

Had killed him in cold blood after seven days of torture. Killed him inside of an abandoned building rigged with explosions.

But the explosion hadn't covered what he had done to him. A scene that would haunt her dreams for the following year.

Dreams of Jason hanging by a pair of steel chains. Being hung up by his arms as this monster whacked away across his body with a crowbar.

The very same crowbar that she sees hanging from a wall nearby almost taunting her. Almost saying she brought this upon herself.

Maybe she had. Maybe she had let her need for vengeance consume her. But he was worth it. Jason was well worth it to her.

Worth it to take a small beating just to get her hands on the monster that has taken over her thoughts.

If only she hadn't allowed her anger to consume her. If only she had gone in with some kind of plan. If only she used her brain and not her emotions to control her actions.

Something that has lead her here. Lead the famous Batgirl tied up tightly by her gloved hands to the wall above.

Tied tightly inside of a worn out room that was just taunting her with the very same word written across the walls.

**Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha….**

This taunt that has angered her further but not scare her. Not scare her despite feeling naked when the monster had taken off her cowl revealing her face.

Despite the beatings he has delivered to her leaving nothing untouched. Leaving her body battered and bruised underneath her suit.

If only she could get out of these ropes. If only she could find the strength to break free of her binds to exact her revenge upon the psychopath that she could feel was nearby.

So close nearby that she goes deadly silent to listen into footsteps creaking towards her. Footsteps echoing outside of the dim lit room that she is being held captive in.

A room that she knew had to be in some kind of house. Some kind of abandoned house. But she couldn't worry about that.

Right now she had to worry about the sinister clown that she can hear stopping outside of the closed door before the door slowly creaked open revealing his trademark smile.

That damn sinister smile that she wants nothing more than to wipe from his face. But she couldn't. The binds were too tight.

She was too weak. Too weak from the beatings. So much so that she wasn't sure she would be able to land a single punch as her arms feel like they are made of lead.

But she would find a way. She would find a way to ignore the blood that continues to trickle down her short red hair.

She would find a way to wiggle out of these binds and if anything put an end to this madman before she would meet her end by his henchmen.

Henchmen that have been nowhere to be seen. Even Harley Quinn. The known girlfriend of this sinister clown that just makes his way over towards her with a noticeable switchblade in his right hand.

His trademark that she knew what he planned to do next. Something he has done to many of his victims.

A smile. He was looking to carve a permanent smile across her face. He was looking to make her scream.

A scream she would not give him the satisfaction as she sees him coming to kneel down slightly to be eye level with her.

So close that with a burst of energy rearing back she sends a vicious headbutt that lands clean against his forehead causing his head to snap back before using the last of her strength leaping up Barbara smashes her heels viciously into The Joker's chest sending him flying back to the floorboard with a thud.

A thud causing her to pull furiously on her binds hoping that by some miracle they will break free as she feels a cut reopening across her head causing a small trail of blood to leak out from the open wound to the floorboards below.

Binds that just taunt her before suddenly she comes to an halt when she hears a chuckle coming from the floor.

A chuckle that turns into full blown laughter until suddenly she sees The Joker snap up to a sitting position with a gash opening up across his forehead causing a trail of blood to trail down his white makeup.

This laughter that makes her glare intensely at him as she watches him make his way back to his feet and wipe away at his forehead with the sleeve of his suit before he turns his focus solely towards her.

Fully towards her with his sinister smile on full display causing her facial features to harden as she locks gazes with him.

Locks gazes to see him move forward towards her until suddenly a sound echoes through the air. An unexpected sound.

The sound of gunfire. Gunfire coming from down below. A sound that makes her see The Joker turn and look out the open doorway with nothing but confusion before rearing back in a sudden move Barbara kicks the switchblade out of The Joker's hand sending it flying into the darkness with a clang.

A sudden motion that causes him to look her way before she leaps up and wraps her legs around his head and squeezes tightly causing her to feel his arms automatically come up to break the hold.

Come up to smash against her weakened legs causing her to grit her teeth from the sudden pain in her thighs from every single fist that collides against them.

Pain that she desperately tries to ignore before suddenly she throws back her head and lets out a scream when she feels a sharp object smashing into her right thigh.

A concealed knife that he must have had hidden on him. This sudden pain that she would not allow to break her hold.

Would not allow her to stop her from getting her revenge. Instead it just makes her anger deepen. Deepen so much that she pushes off his chest causing her to swing back before she comes back driving her heels directly into his face causing him to stumble back to the ground.

Seeing her opportunity to escape her binds letting out a scream slowly Barbara lifts up her right thigh as high as she can as she leans her head forward before instantly as she bits down on the handle of the blade in a sudden motion she rips the blade out of her thigh in a quick sudden motion.

A motion that makes her scream into the blade as she leaps back to balance herself against the wall and drop the switchblade quickly into her right hand before she quickly gets to work cutting her binds.

Binds that by the second loosen as she hears The Joker groaning from the ground before instantly Barbara falls down to the ground on her knees when the last of the binds are cut.

Are cut causing her to snap up to her feet in a sudden motion with the intention to race over towards The Joker only for her to quickly grasp the wall with her right hand as a wave of dizziness takes her causing her vision to lose focus.

Lose so much focus as she drops down to her knees when she feels her legs giving out on her. Giving out on her and cause her to look up only to find that they were no longer alone.

Now there was three of them. Herself,The Joker,and another. One that she has never seen before. Another man standing behind The Joker.

A man wearing a brown leather jacket. A man wearing some kind of red motorcycle helmet hiding his face.

This man that suddenly makes his presence felt when he grabs a hold of The Joker from behind and sends him soaring face first into the wall before he delivers a vicious punch to his kidney.

One punch followed by another until suddenly he turns The Joker around and lands a vicious punch that snaps the clown's head back before he delivers another.

Then another causing the clown's face to turn crimson before The Joker is once again tossed through the air face first into another wall.

Only this time the crowbar that had been hanging by a loose nail comes tumbling off the wall and on top of him with a loud clang.

A crowbar that she sees doesn't go unnoticed by this newcomer as he freezes for a split second before she sees his head turn to look towards her.

Look towards her with what she swore to be concern as his whole entire body tenses up before it quickly vanishes when she sees him snap his body around to look towards The Joker with his hands clutching into tight fists by his side.

So tight she can hear the strain in his gloves. So tight until suddenly with lightning fast speed she feels his hand gently coming down to rest on her cheek.

So gentle. So loving. So familaur that she swore it has happened before. So much so that she can't help but stare at her own reflection across the helmet's visor before slowly she watches his free hand come up to slowly take off his helmet.

Take off his helmet slowly revealing his face to her before suddenly a gasp escapes her lips as her eyes get watery.

" Jason?"

Smiling weakly over towards her very gently Jason rubs away at the tears that start to trickle down Barbara's cheek never breaking away from her gaze.

" Hey gorgeous."

Letting out a watery laugh smiling for the first time in over a year as she feels her tears only intensifying slowly Barbara closes her eyes as she tries to suppress her sobs from escaping her lips.

" Hey what's with the long face gorgeous?"

Slowly opening her eyes gently Barbara shakes her head in his hand.

" You can't be here. You're dead."

Frowning slightly at her declaration after a couple of seconds slowly a small smile comes across Jason's face as his eyes lit up.

" I was but i came back for you."

Instantly as he sees her eyes go slightly wide and her tears intensify gently Jason rubs away at her tears.

" You can yell at me later for this but there is something i have to do."

Seeing only her eyes look at him in question without giving her a chance to react leaning forward instantly Jason gently presses his lips to Barbara's own.

A kiss that surprisingly wasn't one sided as he expected but is returned in full causing his lips to curl up slightly into the kiss.

Their first kiss that he breaks up suddenly when he hears the sound of a clang coming from nearby. A sound that makes him snap his head to look over to find The Joker struggling to make it up to his feet while his right hand clutches the crowbar.

A scene that makes him in a sudden move rear back and retrieve a concealed glock that had been attached to the back of his belt and send a bullet soaring through the air that lands clean into the back of The Joker's right knee causing him to drop instantly to the ground screaming in pain.

A bullet that is quickly followed by another as another lands clean through the hand that is clutching the crowbar causing the piece of metal to clang off the wooden floor board.

Putting away the glock turning his attention back over towards Barbara seeing nothing but concern across her face being as gentle as he can reaching down gently Jason tucks his arms underneath Barbara's legs and lifts her up bridal style.

" Come on gorgeous. I don't want you to see this."

Bringing her hand up to quickly cup his cheek quickly Barbara shakes her head as she locks eyes with Jason.

" I need to see this."

Keeping his gaze locked on her own seeing her eyes pleading with him after a couple of seconds slowly Jason nods his head.

" Okay."

Moving her slowly across the room as far as he can from The Joker gently Jason lowers Barbara down to sit upright against a wall before with a gentle touch of their foreheads slowly he rises up to his feet and stalks his way over towards The Joker.

Stalks his way over before in the next couple of seconds he does everything that had been done to him with Barbara silently watching the scene never taking her eyes away for a single second.

Never taking her eyes away despite every single crowbar strike Jason lands across The Joker's body. Despite all of The Joker's blood that is spilled across the wooden floorboards.

Despite all of the cracks and broken bones she can hear echoing through the room. This was his fate. This madman's fate.

A fate that would forever tie her to Jason forever. Despite in the coming days where they would introduce themselves to everyone as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Despite in the coming years when they would get married. This had been what fate had always had planned for them and neither would change a single thing.

Would never change the fact that they were the ones responsible for a mystery that would take Gotham City by storm.

The mystery of who was responsible for the demise of The Joker and his gang.


End file.
